


Bubbline Domestic Bliss

by 77_kom



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Useless Lesbians, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28659486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/77_kom/pseuds/77_kom
Summary: I wrote this fic for a friend plus its my first so, uh,,, pls don't judge too harshly :')
Relationships: Princess Bubblegum/Marceline
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Bubbline Domestic Bliss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UraUra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UraUra/gifts).



> I wrote this fic for a friend plus its my first so, uh,,, pls don't judge too harshly :')

Soft lighting filtered through the cave entrance, shining into Marceline's window, casting a hazy glaze over the cluttered bedroom. Yawning loudly, she threw her arm around Bubblegum pulling her close, "Morning PB" she murmured sleepily into the crook of her neck.  
"Morning Marcy" PB replied, turning so she was facing her girlfriend and pressing gentle kiss onto her forehead, "You want me to make breakfast?"  
"Yes please" she muttered groggily, burying her head under the pillow.  
"Okay" Bubblegum smiled warmly, pulling on an old band shirt as she made her way to the kitchen.

The sweet smell of pancakes filled the air by the time Marceline had dragged herself out of bed and plopped onto the kitchen counter, smiling fondly at PB who was now humming cheerily whilst she served breakfast. "So you excited for the gig tonight?" asked PB as she leant on the counter, hugging a cup of tea.  
"Hell yeah Bub Bubs! The question is are you ready to get your shit rocked tonight?" she replied, miming an air guitar solo floating above, her long dark hair tickling the end of PB's nose.  
"Hey cut that out, ya goof!" she said jokingly, batting her away clumsily, "And what exactly do you mean by that huh?"  
"What I mean is prepare to have the night of your life!" Marceline exclaimed, wiggling her eyebrows seductively.  
"Stop! You're gonna make me spill my tea!", said PB, now shaking with laughter, "You're so stupid Marcy" and with that she pulled her girlfriend into a kiss, putting down the mug so she could grab her by the waist, pulling her towards her. Complying, Marceline floated down, grabbing the back Bubblegum's neck, deepening the kiss further. Bubblegum let out a soft moan as the other bit her lip, cupping her hand round her face, thumbing her jawline rhythmically.  
Just as the two had started to get into the flow of things, PB pulled away and whispered softly, "Hey, we better eat our pancakes before they get cold yeah?" giving the others hand a gentle squeeze.  
"Way to be a killjoy Bonnie" Marceline flashed her a lopsided grin, settling down on the hard kitchen stool with an exaggerated _oomph! _Grabbing a plate and wolfing down the pancakes hungrily.__

By the time they arrived at the venue, the sun was less than a mere dot in the sky, with purple hues taking over, giving the world an ethereal glow to it. Marceline was dressed in an oversized leather jacket over a ruby satin slip dress paired with fishnets and thigh high boots with various chains that jingled as she moved. Wrapped around her waist was Bonnie, wearing a peach button up paired with a light pink tennis skirt and a sparkly hot pink bomber jacket to go on top. Gently, Marceline lowered the two to the ground just outside the backstage door. "This is where we part P-Bubs" she said wistfully, planting a kiss on Bubblegum's rosy cheeks.  
"Break a leg Marcy!" PB shouted back as she ran into the crowd, waving wildly at her partner. Swinging her bass over her shoulder, Marcy made her way to the stage, setting up the amps and mic. Beads of sweat formed on her forehead as she detangled all the wires, wiping it off with her spare hand. Even though she had performed thousands of times before (literally) the anticipation still made her stomach churn - and the hot stage lights and thick leather jacket sure didn't help. Cautiously she peeked through the curtain to see a fully packed crowd before her. Scanning the room, she spotted what she was looking for, a pink head bobbing along with the crowd. She grinned silently to herself; she could always count on Bonnibel to cheer her up before a gig. Just her presence brought a sense of calmness over her as she readied herself to perform. She checked in with the other band members one more time before signalling to the tech crew that they were starting soon with a curt nod.  
The roar of the crowd deafened her ears as the curtain rose, revealing blinding white spotlights coming at all angles. Her heart thumped loudly in her chest, ecstatic could not begin to describe this feeling; it was the heat from the stage, it was the dazzling glare of the lights, the energy of the crowd and the vibrations of the music hammering under her feet. The familiar drumbeat started in her ear as she picked the first few notes of the song.


End file.
